


Remanent w szeregach

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Welcome to Hell - All Media Types, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Crossik, Gen, gdzie raki zimują tam ja piszę crossovery, jak ktoś nie oglądał w2h to ma problem, komu komu bo idę do domu, powinnam pisać referat
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Nie mam dla siebie wytłumaczenia.Welcome to Hell by Erika Wester, polecam szczególnie.
Kudos: 6





	Remanent w szeregach

**Author's Note:**

> No, pięknie mi ten referat idzie...  
Niech mi ktoś przyłoży, bo będą kolejne fiki zamiast pracy pisemnej

Mefistofeles miał pewien problem, który miał lekko ponad metr sześćdziesiąt, brązowe włosy, zielone oczy i naprawdę śliczny… charakter. Demon warknął patrząc na niewyraźne zdjęcie, na którym jego podwładny zarywa do klienta.

Nastąpiło niewyraźne stukanie do drzwi, zawiasy skrzypnęły okropnie i w szczelinie koło futryny ukazała się niewinna twarzyczka młodego demona.

-Napoleon… Już jesteś. Siadaj, siadaj! Mamy wiele do omówienia.

Wzdychając chłopak ostrożnie usiadł na brzegu krzesła. Zamiast na Mefistofelesa patrzył na własne stopy, próbując znaleźć w nich odpowiedź na życie (prawdopodobnie na wszechświat i całą resztę też…) delikatny powiew zza okna przyprawiał go o dreszcze, poprawił szalik trzęsącymi się rękoma.

-Napoleon? Dlaczego tak oficjalnie szefie? 

-Mieliśmy rozmawiać o oficjalnych sprawach, nieprawdaż? Na przykład ja, niezmiernie chciałbym się dowiedzieć jak ci idzie zadanie, które ci wyznaczyłem.

-No cóż… Jonathan nie jest zbyt łatwym celem- dywan był prześliczny, wzory splatały się ze sobą niczym kelpie w swoim tańcu pod falami- ale mówił szef, że na to nie ma deadline’u, więc staram się wykonać zadanie porządnie, a nie na odwal się.

-I głos ci się łamie nie dlatego, że pieprzysz się z celem zamiast patrzyć jak leci wąchać kwiatki od spodu- brew Mefistofelesa niemal dotknęła jego linii włosów- tylko dlatego, że tak dobrze ci idzie.

-No bo ja.. No… Um… Ja… Tak… Nie… No, um.

-Nie kompromituj mi się już. Tu masz papierek. Na zdjęciu jesteś ty z tamtym chłoptasiem, nie wyprzesz się… Tu i tu parafkę, na dole całością, i nie jakieś pseudonimy, tylko całe N.M.S. Odbieram ci już to zupełnie. Lubię cię, ale to już zaczyna się wymykać spod kontroli. Dam ci coś… no powiedzmy innego. Zajmiesz się tym konfliktem o teren, o którym rozmawialiśmy wcześniej. No! Prawnicy i żarłocy nie zajmą się sami sobą- Wskazał drzwi prowadzące na korytarz.

-Ale… Ale szefie! A co z Jonathanem? 

-Przypiszemy go do kogoś innego. A teraz bardzo proszę. Do nowych obowiązków. Już cię nie ma. 

-Się robi…

-Co tam mruczysz?

-Tak jest szefie!

-No! Won!

Drzwi trzasnęły za młodym demonem a Mefistofeles osunął się na fotelu. Nie było możliwości, że dzieciak odpuści. Był zabujany gorzej niż Asmodeusz o tej porze roku. Biedny młodzik. Starszy demon pogłaskał ozdobną ramkę ze zdjęciem żony.


End file.
